


Puzzle Pieces

by mikicchii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, prepare for everything, prepare for non-linear storytelling, prepare for the angsty feels and the fluff, prepare for the character development and backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikicchii/pseuds/mikicchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(soulmate AU) Marinette always dreamed of what the ability to see color was like once she met her soulmate. Never had she imagined that the colors she had once longed for would haunt her like this. "It's a whole new world"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a whole new world (pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> There's no angsty stuff yet... Or is there? ;D

Once upon a time a boy met a girl and their worlds blossomed in color. A simple story like all the others, right? Well, not when you’re a superhero protecting Paris. Life was far from simple when fate played it’s cruelest strings.

—

At first, Marinette thought it was some sort of joke. A male child model on a billboard, /her/ soulmate? No, it couldn’t be. She looked at the giant advertisement again, and for sure, there it was. A blindingly vibrant shade of green that made his eyes shine with excitement. Quickly, she turned to look at her surrounds, and there was that color again, having replaced the dull, muddy color on the trees and grass.

Her breath quickened; she wasn’t ready for this. Sure, Marinette had heard stories from her mom about how the world was painted in new colors when you met your soulmate, but that’s all it felt like. Fictional stories. Never had she imagined, at the tender age of twelve, that she would have found a soulmate so soon. It was all too sudden and she wasn’t ready for it.

 

So, she ran away.


	2. It's a whole new world (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Colors are blossoming wherever you touch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this time I promise there's no angst. I promise on my behalf as a fanfic writer

Marinette doesn’t forget about her emerald companion after that incident. In fact, it gets even harder to do so. He’s practically everywhere, from billboard advertisements to magazines to television ads. His name is Adrien Agreste (she soon unwillingly discovers thanks to constant exposure to his face), a boy her age.

At first, she was unsure. Marinette had heard from her parents that a person’s soulmate is like a mirror image of themselves. This boy- Adrien Agreste-, how could he possibly be anything like herself? According to the tabloids, he had an interest in fencing, loved to read, and aspired to one day model his father’s clothes. He was just so… different from her. The plain old Marinette who had once loved gymnastics, but had abandoned it in favor of helping her parents around in the bakery. She had no ambitions or desires that aligned with his; it must have been one huge mistake by fate.

Then, she becomes accepting. No, not because Adrien becomes wildly famous all around Paris (but she had to admit she was somewhat proud that such an amazing person was a soulmate of hers). Marinette sees him around the city sometimes, and although she’s never had the courage to personally confront him, she learned a lot about him through her coincidental encounters in the park. One time, she saw Adrien reading when suddenly he stopped to calm a crying child who had lost their parents. Another instance, Adrien had purposefully excused himself from a conversation with his fans to help a child who had been roughly pushed to the ground by some aggressive teenager. She didn’t want to admit it, but Marinette knew she found herself watching the blonde male with anticipation every time their paths crossed.

Soon, Marinette is fourteen and her world has blossomed with a variety of different colors over the past two years. Starting with different shades of green, her monochrome world was transformed each time she encounters him, as well as insight on the mystery behind Adrien Agreste.

The first time she saw red was when he had severely chastised a grown man on a topic unknown to her as the two of them sat on a bench. After Adrien had said his peace, he gave the now crying man a long back rub and stayed with him until the man had regained his bearings. Love, anger, compassion. The shades of red he showed her were truly a magnificent experience.

But more than anything, she loved to the radiant gold of his hair because it reflected who he is: warm and comforting. He was like the sun, always shining, unable to go unnoticed. It wasn’t until Marinette’s third year of seeing color till she succumbed to her feelings. She had fallen in love with a stranger who had never met her, yet whom she has come across time and time again.

Marinette really hoped that it wasn’t some lucky coincidence that Adrien was her soulmate. Maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love with her, too.


	3. It's a whole new world (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything looks so new."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no agnst-y feels just yet. Sooooon

Blue. That’s the first color Adrien sees. It takes him by surprise because suddenly, the sky seems a whole lot livelier than before. The vast open space which appeared to be rather empty only moments prior is filled with a beautiful hue that warms his heart.

Unfortunately for him, the moment is cut short by the agonizing screams of Paris residents in the streets below him. It’s his first day on the job as Chat Noir, and he’s already distracted by his partner’s beautiful eyes. He thought he was prepared for this moment when it came after hearing multiple accounts from various tutors about their encounters with their soulmate. Boy was he wrong.

As the duo quickly scrambles through the city with lack of grace to find the rampaging akuma, Adrien (well, Chat Noir) can’t seem to keep his eyes off of his crime fighting companion. The look in her eyes tell him that she’s determined and up to the task of becoming a protector of peace. Each stride she takes is full of confidence and power, a sense of conviction firmly tying it all together. That’s not to say that she’s flawless, though. The girl stumbles here and there, indicating her similar inexperience with leaping over rooftops, but Chat Noir’s there to catch her when she does. It’s clear that they’re a perfect match for each other; what one lacks, the other one provides.

Each time they touch is an explosion of color, yet he’s taken by surprised every time. At first it was blue, then red, purple, until there was nothing left of the world he once knew. Everything about it is amazing, just like his partner, he soon discovers.

He’s in a half-daze when the akuma is finally cleansed by Ladybug’s superpowers. Part of him is more than thrilled to see the world in a different light, but part of him is enamored by his partner so much, he can’t think straight. Their one battle together had taught Chat Noir a lot about his soulmate, but it also left him wanting more. In particular, her name. As if acting on his instincts, he’s bent over and brushing his lips against the knuckles on her left hand. He doesn’t even get a chance to react when she suddenly pulls away her hand and cups it against her chest defensively.

“To whom may I owe the pleasure of calling my partner?” Chat Noir asks coyly. Ladybug hesitates. He’s overstepped his bounds for sure. When he straightens his back and watches her face for a reaction, he notices the deep turmoil inside her hypnotic azure eyes. Well, it’s not unexpected. They barely know each other, and yet he was asking for something deep and privy.

“Ladybug,” she replies after much consideration, “though, I suppose you might’ve already known that from my my outfit.” There’s a playful hint in her voice, but it’s shaky and a little forced. He inwardly cringes. It was him who caused her to be like that. A high pitch beep coming from her earrings remind them their transformations are due to expire soon, saving him from further disappointment.

“Well then, I hope to see My Lady around soon,” he says playfully. With that, Chat Noir bows gracefully and takes his leave to find some alleyway to detransform in.

He’s glad that Ladybug didn’t get to see the blush that had crawled up from the base of his neck when he said that.

[ END OF CH 1 ]


	4. Do you see it too? (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you see it too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ew, this is by far the chapter i'm least proud of... Maybe i'll get to rewriting it one day, but not tonight.

Marinette’s on cloud nine the first week of school back from summer vacation. Apparently Adrien had quit homeschooling in order to mingle with kids his age and had decided to attend her fine arts school. To top it all off, he had transferred into her class and sat right in front of her! Life couldn’t get any better than this.

Well, maybe it could if she formed a single coherent sentence around the male. Marinette has tried multiple times to strike up a conversation with Adrien, each time ending with her as a flustered mess. After all, she spent the last few years watching his oh-so-beautiful figure from a safe distance, so their current proximity is a bit much for her to handle. Even Alya’s good intentions were doing more harm than good. With the way that her best friend boasts about her “good qualities” to Adrien during their snack breaks, Marinette feels too embarrassed to look at the green eyes that completely changed her world. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to let Alya know that Adrien was her soulmate.

“So, have you guys met your soulmates yet?” Nino asks one day. This question catches both Adrien and Marinette off guard. The former stops chewing his sandwich from shock while the latter almost spits out her juice. “You have, haven’t you?” he says, taking note of their unusual reactions.

“Oh my god, when did you find yours, Adrien?” Alya quickly inquires. Marinette doesn’t know if she should hide in embarrassment, or thank Alya for asking what she couldn’t.

“Um, well, just a little before school started, actually,” Adrien sheepishly says. He’s placed his sandwich down on his lap and starts scratching the back of his head. While soulmate inquiries were not unusual amongst ice breaker questions, the romantic ones were normally talked about between close friends or relatives, or at least according to Adrien’s tutors.

Marinette froze. She turned to Alya, fear evident on her face. She could feel the blood draining from her face as she became faint. /But the first time Adrien was in close enough proximity to see my eyes was on the first day of school/, she thinks. Inside, she’s panicking. Something wasn’t right. Weren’t soulmates supposed to see color as a result from meeting their fated one? Luckily for her, the bell indicating the end of break time sounded, saving her from further dwelling and confusion.

“Alya, can you help me to the nurse’s office? I don’t feel well,” Marinette said, still in a daze. Her newfound knowledge was overwhelming to say the least. Hopefully, Alya would be able to help her make some sense of it before class starts again.

“Sure, Marinette,” her friend chirped. They gather their things in a rush and say their farewell to the boys, leaving them to wonder what exactly happened to the poor girl.

Adrien doesn’t miss the pain in Marinette’s eyes when they make eye contact for a split second before she turns to leave. And for some reason, it hurts him too.


	5. Do you see it too? (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do I make you see the same sight I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahahahaha //laughs nervously into the sun// enjoy?

Adrien didn’t realize it at first, but it became increasingly difficult for him to not notice Marinette’s presence. At first, it was out of concern. His new friend had looked like she was on the verge of fainting, though Alya claimed it to be just a sudden dizzy spell (Adrien wasn’t convinced that was all there was to it). There was nothing wrong about worrying about a friend, right?

Then, it turned into curiosity. Sometimes he’d find himself watching Marinette from afar as she interacted with their other classmates. The way she conducted herself was a lot more livelier and expressive than when he was around, and he was dying to know the reason why. Wanting to know more about your friend was only natural, right?

From then on, Adrien noticed the little things. He saw the way Marinette’s hands told a story of their own as she talked, and how she’d keep cans of tuna for the stray cats around campus. He discovered small habits, like the way she’d bite her bottom lip when completely engrossed in her work, or the way she tapped her feet in place when she was excited. Every little tidbit of Marinette was intriguing. She was like a drug, and he was unaware of his addiction to her.

—

Come Tuesday night, Ladybug and Chat Noir are patrolling Paris for any signs of an akuma appearance. It’s been a rather slow evening, and so they decide to take a break on an unsuspecting rooftop, away from prying eyes. They both land with a soft thud- a drastic improvement in their parkour abilities. Grace didn’t seem to be their forte, well not yet anyway. The duo settles down on the edge in a familiar fashion, side by side with only a few inches apart between their hands.

“So Chat, shall we play another game?” Ladybug asks as she gazes at the city lights below. Exactly to her expectation, Chat Noir readily agrees. He knows what’s coming, and he’ll eagerly take what he can get. A few days after their first meeting and multiple awkward silences, they decided to start playing icebreaker games in order more about their partner (save privy information leading directly to their secret identities). Ladybug suggested the idea and had justified it as a team bonding exercise to help increase their synchronization and teamwork. Chat Noir couldn’t have agreed fast enough.

“Two truths and a lie?” Chat offers. “I can start.” He’s been waiting for this moment for a while now, the night that it’s his turn to decide what game they play.

“Sure,” Ladybug says with a smile. God, that smile always made him feel like pudding inside. It was genuine, warm, comforting- everything he could have ever asked for since his mother’s disappearance. She was one of the few people who gave him a sense of belonging; for that, he didn’t mind risking his life for hers.

“Okay then.” He takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. “One, my favorite flavor of ice cream is cookies n’ cream; Two, I watch anime on my free time; Three, the color of my eyes is blue.” He’s scared the thumping of his heart is so loud that she can heart it. Chat’s anxious, but he knows that being patient will yield him much better results than jumping the gun.

Ladybug bites her lip as she’s concentrating on his words, a small habit of hers whenever she’s deep in thought Chat’s noted. Then almost too quickly, she looks him straight in the eye and proudly declares, “You’re lying about number three. ”

“How did you know?” The assertiveness of her voice throws Chat off guard. He tries to regain his composure the best he can, but he’s sure he’s failing.

“Because they’re green, right?” It’s almost too good to be true. “I saw my soulmate a few years ago, so I can see that your eyes are a wonderful shade of green.” She’s trying to flatter him, draw out some playful banter. But it doesn’t work. Not this time.

His heart is already in pieces.

[ END OF CH 2 ]


	6. Life is so beautiful (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life is so beautiful;"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //insert random backstory that no one asked for//

Marinette doesn’t know what to think. The whole soulmate ideology couldn’t just work in one direction, right? Was it even possible for someone to see color due to a third party? Well, apparently so, since Adrien claimed to have started seeing color before the school year started. She sighs for the umpteenth time that day. The past two months had been more stressful than the rest of Marinette’s fifteen years of living combined, and Marinette doesn’t think she could take much more, mentally and emotionally.

Tikki had appeared before her about a month before school started and had insisted on her taking the earring-shaped Miraculous and becoming a protector of Parisian peace. Naturally, Marinette had declined at first, claiming to be an ordinary girl. But Tikki was persistent. It didn’t take long for Marinette to cave into curiosity and transform into Ladybug, all the meanwhile telling herself it was a one-time deal. Too bad that mentality didn’t last for long.

Being Ladybug was absolutely /thrilling/. With the mask on, she could jump across rooftops with ease, light as a feather. Her, the one who was so easily flustered by a boy named Adrien Agreste. With it came an astonishing view of Paris that she never even dreamed of seeing. It was absolutely and utterly breathtaking.

Tikki forced the transformation undone and rested on Marinette’s shoulders. “Like the view?” the kwami asked. It was cute, the way humans would marvel at the simplest things in life.

“Yeah,” Marinette breathed. She hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath until now, the sight before her being too distracting. “It’s spectacular. I didn’t even know Paris looked like this. Well, I mean sure, I did, but that’s only from a street point of view! It’s nothing- nothing like this.” If she had been completely honest with herself, Marinette would have gladly taken upon the role of Ladybug in order to see this view again. But something wasn’t right. The power, the grace- it just didn’t seem like herself to be associated with those qualities.

“Something wrong, Marinette? You went quiet all of a sudden,” Tikki asked, her voice drenched with worry. She hadn’t been expecting the girl to look so solemn.

“I just- I can’t- I’m sorry, Tikki. I really am. It’s just that, maybe someone more capable, more dedicated, should be the one protecting this view.” The girl laughed to herself. “I’m just the daughter of a baker; what good can I possibly do? You should find someone more qualified than me to do this job. I’m not cut out for it.”

/Oh, Marinette, if only you knew how right for the job you are already/, Tikki mused. “I knew the moment I saw you that you would be exactly what Paris needed in their hero. You’re kind, thoughtful, and have a strong sense of determination. I’ve seen the way you diligently work at whatever task is thrown at you.” Tikki floated up and nuzzled her cheek against Marinette’s, attempting to send good vibes through physical contact. “You’re amazing enough as it is; you just need to see it for yourself.” Suddenly, the agonizing screams from way below the duo pierced the air, sending the city into a frenzy. That was never a good sign.

Marinette panicked. She was sure this was connected to an akuma, the chill in the air being unmistakably bad news. Tikki had tried to explain what akumas were once before, but Marinette hadn’t been interested enough to remember. That had been a bad choice on her part.

“Transform into Ladybug, Marinette!” Tikki said, also panicking. If an akuma were left to run rampant without a superhero to stop it, there was no telling what destruction might occur. The kwami looked into the Marinette’s eyes and was unsurprised to find fear and hesitation. What she hadn’t expected though, was the tinge of conviction that fueled a burning passion in the blue eyes.

Slowly, Marinette nodded. The prickling sensation down her spine was by no means pleasant, but it also felt.. sad? She was certain that the feeling was connected to the akuma, and she couldn’t let it be when it was in so much pain. “Okay.” The girl gulped, hands shaking in fear. “I’ll do it.”

—

Amongst the people she saved that day, Adrien Agreste had been one of the unlucky few who had been captured by the akuma. Needless to say, despite being unable to get a good view of his savior’s face, he knows from the erratic beating of his heart that he was falling in love.


	7. Life is so beautiful (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish you would look up to see the view-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand, we're all caught up now with tumblr!

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Marinette’s been acting strangely as of late. In fact, Adrien almost scares himself because of just how fast he picks up on it. Today in particular, his friend is feeling extra down. Her hands aren’t as lively; she’s sighing and rubbing her temples when she thinks that there’s no one looking. Alya and Nino notice her lack of enthusiasm as well, but are simply brushed off when they try to ask her what’s wrong. It hurt him to see Marinette shut everyone out like that when it looked like she really just needed one really good hug.

So when the bell signalling the start of lunch break finally rolled around, he quickly gathered his stuff and chased after Marinette (who had already taken off, probably to escape any further interrogations from Alya or Nino). It didn’t take long for him to find her as she was walking down the front steps of their school. Once, twice, three times he tried calling out without any response from the girl. Feeling a little frustrated, Adrien quietly jogged up to Marinette’s side and grabbed her hand to prevent her from escaping any further.

“Marinette?” he asks softly. She turns to look at him, though he can see that her mind is in a different world. Her normally sparkling azure eyes are cloudy and confused. She doesn’t even realise that they’re holding hands until he squeezes hers ever so gently, breaking her from her daze.

“A-Adrien?” she stutters. The last thing Marinette expected to happen that day was for her crush to be staring back at her so intently and with so much worry. She tries to pull her hand back out of fear of the incoming onlookers, but Adrien maintains his hold with a steady grip.

“Listen- so, uh, I saw that you looked pretty down today, so I was just wondering if you’d like to go have lunch with me? I promise I won’t ask about the details if you don’t want to share them,” he says. The look in his eyes plead Marinette to stay with him, and she knows she needs to turn away before she does something stupid again. So she does, completely missing the panic on Adrien’s face. “It’ll be my treat, okay?”

She hesitates. The idea of having lunch with him is definitely tempting, but Marinette isn’t sure if she could handle being around the person who’s causing her pain right now. Time seems to be at a standstill for the both of them as neither says a word. She’s conflicted, but maybe this is her chance to figure things out.

“Marinette-”

“Okay.” She looks up at him and tries to give him a reassuring smile. “That sounds nice.”

To Adrien, seeing Marinette accept his offer with a smile made his heart soar. “Let’s go then!” he said, pulling the girl along by the hand. “I know the perfect place to eat at whenever you’re feeling down.”

Some minutes of walking and one blushing Marinette later, the two arrived at a small cafe, hidden on the fourth story of a shopping center. They were instantly greeted by an aroma of coffee and sugar upon stepping inside. Adrien separated Marinette’s hand from his so that he could open the door for her, slightly unwilling because her slender hand fit oh-so perfectly in his. Like it was meant to be there.

Meanwhile, Marinette couldn’t deny that the small amount of physical contact they shared was comforting in her fragile state. It made her feel stable, and she really appreciated the gesture. Although, it was hard not to try and think of it anymore as a friendly act of kindness on Adrien’s part. She had endured enough emotional pain to last a lifetime and she wasn’t exactly looking for more.

Adrien waved hello to the waiter there and strolled to his regular seat right next to the window, a perfect viewing place to watch the Parisian everyday life. He pulled out a chair and prompted Marinette to sit down as he pushed the seat in for her, sheepishly grinning along the way. Only after that was done did he take his own seat right across from her.

It had already decided hours ago that if he was going to take her out on this almost-date, he was damn sure he was gonna do it right. The girl deserved a nice treat out to lunch after having such a rough week. Besides, he didn’t mind spoiling Marinette, or any of his friends for that matter. He just really wanted his friends to be happy because he knows how much it sucked to be constantly rejected and forgotten. His father, he didn’t mind so much anymore. Ladybug on the other hand…

Quickly shaking himself out of his thoughts, Adrien noticed Marinette’s uncomfortableness and tried making smalltalk to ease her worries. “So, uhm…” It wasn’t working very well. The more he looked at her, the more he was drawn in by her eyes. It was almost like-

“Cat got your tongue?” she says, her giggle afterwards sounding like a little chime in his ears. He hadn’t realized he had been staring, nor did he mean to. It took him another moment to realize that the girl had finally said a proper sentence to him without stuttering, filling him with a strange sense of pride. If he could get her to act normally around him like this all the time, he didn’t mind making a fool of himself more often.

“Well, a beautiful lady is before me, so I see no reason not to be,” he coos in return. There was no hidden intentions behind that line; no flirtatious attempt to win her heart over. It was just a friendly almost-date between friends. Right, just a friendly-

Oh, who was he kidding? He desperately wanted this to be a date, and he really hoped Marinette felt the same way, too.

But somewhere, in a small corner of his mind labeled “Chat Noir”, he felt like he was betraying his Lady; It absolutely and utterly crushed him.


	8. Life is so beautiful (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish that your ringing laughter would fill the air-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!! A COMPLETELY FLUFFY CHAPTER. And there's more to come!!! (before the angst starts rolling around again)

The past week had been absolutely hell for Marinette. Between the sudden onset of akuma attacks, patrolling, school, and homework, there were only roughly about five hours left in the day before she had to get up once more to repeat the cycle again. To say she was sleep deprived would be a gross understatement. But she would be lying if she also said that there was nothing more to it besides sleep deprivation. 

The true cause of her worries lied in the fact that the boy she once believed to be her soulmate- Adrien Agreste: the god-given gift to mankind -seemed to belong to someone else entirely. She knew she couldn’t have been that lucky, with or without Tikki’s magic. How could a person so radiant and bright as him be her soulmate? It just didn’t seem right. He was barely out of arm’s reach, and that was just enough to fill her with a bittersweet pain.

So when Adrien chases her down right at the beginning of lunch break and takes her on a lunch date (or so she hoped it was), Marinette was a little more than bewildered to say the least. But when she hears his voice on the verge of breaking as well, everything becomes a blur. One moment she’s accepting his invitation. The next, she’s following his lead, vaguely aware that their hands have yet to disconnect. The last thing she realizes, he’s pulling away and opening a door for her, like a proper, fifteen-year-old gentleman would. The feeling she gets from it reminds her of another image of a boy with blonde hair, but Marinette’s too disoriented (and sleep deprived) to think deeply about it.

The cafe’s ambience clears her mind a little bit, and she’s able to focus on her surroundings more easily. Once again, she’s led to their destination through Adrien’s lead, although this time he’s not holding her hand. Her heart sinks a bit at the thought and she tries to shake it off the best she can. It doesn’t work; His lingering warmth on her hand is too addicting for her own good.

He pushes her in her seat and takes his own, sitting so that they face each other. It’s only then that Marinette notices just how jittery the boy actually ways. She’s glad she’s not the only one nervous about their outing.

Green eyes shyly look up to meet blue and the whole world seems to shift ever so slightly as they find themselves lost in the other’s eyes. The change isn’t much, but everything seems just a little bit brighter, a little more livelier. The sudden pounding of her heart reminds Marinette that staring for so long probably wasn’t the best of ideas. Not for her health anyway.

“Cat got your tongue?” she says, a playful smile dancing across her lips. Well, maybe flirting hadn’t been the best way out of that situation considering her heartrate had just gone up extraordinarily. His delayed response has Marinette giggling at his flustered state. Oh, he really wasn’t like Chat Noir after all. Wait, after all?

“Well, a beautiful lady is before me, so I see no reason not to be,” Adrien retorts, the words gliding effortlessly off his tongue. She spoke too soon.

\---

The actual lunch itself was rather pleasant. Despite being unable to form another proper statement without any stammering, Marinette is finally able to hold some sort of conversation with Adrien. They keep it limited to small talk, maybe out of shyness or uncomfortableness, or a little bit of both, she doesn’t know. But it’s leagues of improvement compared to herself a month ago and she’s sure Alya would be proud of her nonetheless.

Over the course of their meal, Marinette had learned a lot about Adrien just by her observations. One: he truly was a proper gentleman inside and out, from his social manners to his table manners and everything else in between. Two: he scrunched up his nose whenever the mention of cheese was brought up, like it was a bad memory or something. Three: He loved to gaze when she talked (it made her slightly uneasy knowing his eyes were on her and her only, but at the same time it made her happy; she had his undivided attention). And four: he was a BIG fan of Ladybug. 

Of course Marinette had been expecting it, as it seemed all of Paris was a fan of the superhero duo, but Adrien seemed to know a little /too/ much about the female. He talked about her with the sort of fondness that rivaled Chat’s way of speaking; it was almost funny. Almost. What if Ladybug was the one that had colored his world after all? Wouldn’t that make things so much easier?

Impulsively, she says the question that’s on her mind aloud. “W-was Ladybug the one that made you see color? Oh!” Hands fly up to cover her mouth as she thinks, /Bad idea, bad idea!/ She’s nervous, her heart is racing, and suddenly her lap seems a whole lot more interesting than it was a second ago. She wasn’t ready for his answer yet!

He laughs. “No need to be so flustered, Marinette,” he replies heartily. Though, he would admit that her flustered state was absolutely adorable. “I won’t answer that question now, but maybe if you’ll accompany me for another lunch date, I’ll consider it?” A sharp intake of break escapes from both ends of the table when the look on Adrien’s face reveals that he had once again not meant to say that particular phrase. It’s a good thing they both look at each other in surprise before bursting out in a fit of giggles and laughter, or else Marinette’s heart really would have exploded right then and there.

Never in her wildest dreams had the girl imagined that being in her current situation could feel so... so right. There, next to a window that oversaw a picture perfect view of Paris, she sat having lunch with her crush as they simply enjoyed the other person’s company. Although still conflicted over various matters, there was one thing she knew for sure. Her broken heart didn’t feel as broken anymore. Indeed, life was so beautiful.


	9. Life is so beautiful (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish you would notice how perfect this is-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... I missed two days in a row. Sorry about that, so here's an early morning update! (writer's block is a pain in the neck, let me tell you that)

After their first lunch date, Adrien feels... conflicted. Somewhere deep inside of him, something had clicked; he can’t stop seeing Ladybug in Marinette, and the prospect of accidentally figuring out if it really is her frightens him. On one hand, he’d be elated if Ladybug turned out to be such a sweet girl like her. On the other, he feels like he’s betraying Ladybug’s trust and their promise of anonymity by attempting to connect the dots between civilian identity and superhero. Sure, he’s always wondered who the lady behind the mask was, but he never gone further than that out of respect to her personal boundaries.

At the same time, he also becomes hyper aware of Marinette’s every move. Now, he can’t help himself from listening in every time her angelic voice is within hearing range, or suppress his body’s desire for any sort of physical connection from the girl. By the end of the school day, Adrien’s counted forty-one times that he’s tried waltzing over to the girl to once again take her tantalizingly soft hands into his own. The boy couldn’t get home fast enough.

Adrien plops on his bed with a sigh. “Plagg, did the previous Chat Noirs ever have a problem like this?” he asks with a heavy heart.

“What problem?” the black kwami asks nonchalantly. “As far as I can see, you don’t have a problem. My stomach, however, seems to be running on empty since YOU seemed too busy running after that girl the whole day. Oh, I can feel it now! Goodbye, Tikki. I will always love you-”

“Stop your whining. I know you had some of the cheese stash I have in my bag.” Adrien throws him a cheese cube anyway. “Who’s this ‘Tikki’ you mentioned?”

“Just another kwami, like me. She’s the one behind Ladybug’s powers.” Plagg gobbles up his food in an instant before holding out his tiny arms for more, squealing in delight when another cube is tossed his way.

Adrien lazily draws a pillow close to his chest and rolls to his side. “Listen, Plagg.” He sighs again.“I feel like I know who Ladybug really is- her secret identity and everything.”

The kwami looks up in response, the cheese being forgotten in favor of listening to the human boy’s problems. “Isn’t that great then? I mean, that would explain why you were chasing around that girl like she was some really good cheese and all but-”

“Her name is Marinette. And Plagg, don’t even go there. Marinette probably tastes a lot sweeter than any of your stinky cheese.” Adrien groans at the prospect of kissing his friend. He could imagine it now- the way her blue eyes would stare up at him through her long lashes, practically begging him to kiss her already, or the way he would rest a hand on the small of her back while the other cupped her face as he leaned in-

“Adrien? Earth to Adrien. Hellooooooo?” The sound of his kwami’s voice forces Adrien out of his daydream and back to reality. “Honestly, you’ve got a bad case of lovesickness. I wonder how Ladybug would feel if she knew about what weird fantasies you thought up in your free time,” Plagg snickers.

Right. Ladybug. That had been the topic of their original discussion before he had gotten sidetracked. “I’m sixty percent sure that Marinette is Ladybug. And if that’s really the case, I don’t know if I could stop myself from loving her more than I already do already.”

“Because she’s your soulmate?” Plagg asks curiously.

“Because it’s her. I don’t know if I could handle being around such a sweet and amazing person practically 24/7 without having an urge to kiss her senseless and tell her just how perfect she already is. Strong, confident, beautiful, sweet, funny, and everything else that makes my heart ache with pride.” Another sigh. Adrien stuffs his face in his pillow before looking up to meet Plagg’s face again. “I’m afraid that once she knows about how I feel, she’ll get scared and leave me alone again. I don’t think I’m ready for another person to abandon me, Plagg. I’m scared.”

Plagg float’s up to Adrien’s cheek and nuzzles his face against the boy’s. “She doesn’t sound like the type of person to run away from a complicated situation so easily. Tikki doesn’t chose ladybugs that are like that; I’ve known the kwami since the beginning of time itself. Ladybug won’t leave you behind, ever.”

Adrien cradles his friend against his cheek. “Thanks, Plagg. I really needed that.”

\---

The cold Parisian wind blows in his hair as Chat Noir jumps through the night. He needs to give himself room, some space to think things over. Patrol doesn’t start for another hour or so, but he needs the fresh air after being cooped up in his room all afternoon. His body moves mechanically, having memorized the feeling of parkour well by now. Too many restless nights have led him to become quite the rooftop jumper.

Suddenly, he’s sitting on a rooftop across the street from Marinette’s bakery. He hadn’t meant to come here. In fact, he didn’t even know where the girl had lived until he saw her by chance through her bedroom window. She’s pacing around the room excitedly, her arms doing their usual own lively performance. On her desk, Chat Noir can barely make out a red blob with black spots. 

A Ladybug, he wonders? It giggles to itself and floats up to circle around Marinette’s head as she sighs for whatever reason (he hopes that it’s him). Wait, black spots. A small, floating red figure similar to Plagg. Oh. A lightbulb goes off in his head.

That’s probably Tikki.


	10. Life is so beautiful (part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish that you knew how right it feels to have you by my side-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to me starting school again (and also having missed the first week completely, resulting in a massive pile of work to catch up on), I'll be taking a slight break in between chapters. This will update every 2-3 days from now on!!

Marinette collapses on her bed in exhaustion. She’s been through one helluva roller coaster from morning to evening, and all she really wants at this point is a bit of sleep before her patrol with Chat starts. Thankfully, it doesn’t take long before she’s nodding off. 

As she teeters between the boundary between reality and fiction, a familiar pair of green eyes visits her. They fill her with warmth and security, allowing Marinette to fully surrender herself to a deep slumber- though not before she somehow manages to give her illusionary visitor a thankful smile; she knows she’ll dream a good dream this time. Emerald had always been her good luck color, after all.

\---

Marinette’s dreaming of those memories again, the ones with Chat Noir. It’s been happening more often lately, each time stirring something inside of her that she can’t exactly name. Curiosity? No, not exactly. It fills her with a sort of satisfaction and warmth that curiosity will often deny her of. She doesn’t think much of it, choosing instead to indulge in the moment recollected before her.

Sometimes they’ll be sitting on a rooftop overlooking the Parisian nightlife; other times, they’ll be leaping across gaps twenty feet in the air for leisure; and on the rare occasion, Marinette will be dreaming of the moment they met. All of their shared memories are deeply treasured by her- a secret only meant for two. Becoming Ladybug had been Marinette’s first decision, her first step in becoming strong-willed and independent.

For a majority of her life, Marinette never really had a say in anything. When her family moved from China to Paris when she was seven, there wasn’t much she could do about it. Without a word of protest, she bid farewell to the few playmates she had and left with promises to stay in touch. When her mother had enrolled her in gymnastics when she was eight, there had been no tantrum or act of rebellion had been made. It had always been her mother’s dream to see her grow up to be a graceful dancer; who was she to ruin that hope? Eventually, Marinette grew to love gymnastics, but abandoned it in favor of helping out her aging parents in the bakery. Again and again, Marinette complied with her parents’ wishes, never once portraying an ounce of objection. 

The moment Tikki presented her with two options (take the Miraculous and become a hero of Paris or leave it be), she didn’t understand how drastic it was to suddenly have a second choice. Then came Marinette acting like a wandering ladybug. At first, she had searched for a sign that would tell her the better path. Stars, tarot cards, crystal balls- anything that would be able to advise her to go in the right direction. But when none of it came, she was at a bit of a loss. For the first time in her life, Marinette had a say in how her future would be shaped. She learned from transforming into Ladybug that first time that power was so frightening, yet exhilarating to have at the same time. Finally, there was something in life that made her feel truly alive for once.

When the first akuma’s screaming victims tore through the air with their piercing yells, Marinette knew that Ladybug’s assistance would soon be needed. It was then that she decided that maybe, she could finally have some control over her life. That maybe, her destiny lies somewhere outside of her parents’ reach. That maybe, she would be able to determine her own future in that one moment.

Scared out of her wits, Marinette took her first step on a path she had completely chosen for herself when she decided to officially become Ladybug. She soon figures out that she isn’t alone, and had quite the trusty partner to watch her back.

His name is Chat Noir, and he’s 5’11 with a golden mane that refuses to be tamed. At least, that’s her first impression of him. It doesn’t take long to before that notion is overridden by little facts she picks up on here and there. 

Marinette notices how he’ll purr and meow from time to time, and how he dislikes getting wet; how he doesn’t always land on his feet like his namesake does, but he’ll sometimes be found kneading on some unsuspecting soft object when he thinks she’s not looking. Sometimes, Chat will have his bad days too, and he’ll purposefully keep a distance from her until she finally buckles down and pets his head playfully. She sees how he’ll play with his fingers to prevent himself from accidentally reaching out to take her hands into his, and how he always makes sure to remind Ladybug that he’s got her back.

But the fact that Marinette loves the most, is how Chat cares about being friends and partners with her more than anything else. He’s unbelievably flirty, but he makes sure to not overstep his bounds as a suitor and a human. He places her comfort before his own, making her feel like she belongs. She hasn’t even properly responded to his feelings yet, afraid of what change might occur if she does. But he waits patiently for her. He’s willing to wait forever for an answer that may never come.

No longer does she see him as a mysterious entity that pines for her affections. All that’s left is a brave partner who will go out of his way to ensure her safety before his own time and time again, someone who she can trust wholeheartedly. His name is Chat Noir, and he’s the one that Ladybug would gladly give her life for in a heartbeat.

That same nostalgic feeling bubbles up again, engulfing her with a feeling of warmth that can’t explained. Marinette’s unwilling to leave that blanket of comfort as she becomes vaguely aware of Tikki’s voice attempting to wake her from her slumber. Reluctantly, she eventually does. 

It’s a harsh wake-up call to reality compared to her fluffy dreamworld. Marinette sits up and stretches, a soft blanket falling down from her shoulders in the process. It didn’t register at first, but she didn’t remember grabbing a blanket to cover herself with before she had slept, so where had it come from in the first place? Maybe Tikki had somehow managed to cover her, she concluded, unwilling to dwell on the small fact any further.

“Did you have a nice rest, Marinette?” Tikki says hopefully. The red kwami knows how much stress her chosen had accumulated throughout the day. If the girl’s luck was good (which it usually was), the hour’s nap she had taken would be able to sustain her through night patrol with relative ease.

Remembering the emerald hue she saw just before sleeping, Marinette smiles and replies, “Yeah, it was a really good dream.”


	11. I love you (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're amazingly sweet;"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the delay! but hey, it's here, with too much fluff to spare //throws excess fluff out the window// ahaHAHA good luck next chapters everyone~ ;3c

The weeks fly by, but nothing really changes. Adrien doesn’t confront Marinette about her possible secret identity like he thought he would. Instead, he stays quiet about his suspicions, silently observing and weaves elaborate daydreams where he’d profess his newfound knowledge. Many times he’d envision himself walking over to her and declare confidently that he, Chat Noir, had found out his lady’s secret identity. Yet, a tug at the back of his mind prevented him from actually doing so. Maybe he was just a little afraid of the disappointment he’d feel if Ladybug didn’t turn out to be her. Maybe he was only a tad fearful of her possible shock and feelings of betrayment. Maybe, just maybe, he was scared she would abandon him too.

In hindsight, it was a crazy, illogical thought. Ladybug wasn’t the type of girl to forsake him over something he had stumbled upon by accident- coincidence at best. But the fear that devours him seems so real, it scares him senseless.

He isn’t ready for rejection.

Instead, Adrien continues to take Marinette out on lunch dates like they had promised. Perhaps it was his way of dismissing the truth he had seen, as if he thought he would find something that would disprove his suspicions. He doesn’t. The only things he discovers are even more aspects about the girl to fall in love with and cherish- things he has the urge to protect. 

He’s been caught in Marinette’s web, and struggling only furthers his entanglement. There was little use in trying to deny it any longer; Adrien Agreste is hopelessly in love with two sides of one incredible girl.

\---

They haven’t had physical contact once since their first lunch date, and it’s driving him nuts. Hands, shoulders, waist, lips- it didn’t matter where they touched; he just really, _really_ wanted to hold her again (though he’ll never admit that he fancied the lip area just a tad bit more than the rest). There would be days when he just barely notices her out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly he’s making a beeline towards her. Adrien never knew that suffering from withdrawal symptoms could be this terrible. Overdosing on a drug named Marinette had been a very bad choice indeed, but the intoxication was simply too heavenly to ignore.

Maybe, a little fresh air would do him some good. Yeah, that’s it! Pushing himself off his bed, he quickly grabs a light coat (as well as Plagg) and rushes outside to take a brisk walk in order to clear his mind. 

However, it seems as though his feet had other plans in store for himself; he soon finds himself gawking in front of the Dupain-Cheng family bakery like a little five-year-old. That wasn’t suspicious at all. Nope.

_Well, it’s either now or never_ , he thinks. Against his better judgement screaming at him to turn around and walk away, Adrien pulls open the door and is immediately greeted by a waft of vanilla and cinnamon as he steps inside. Well, that explained why Marinette always smelled so nice (one of the many reasons as to why he so much desired to constantly be at her side).

He’s cheerily greeted by a small asian woman behind the register, to whom he sheepishly smiles in acknowledgement. Pulled by the various smells around the bakery, he roams around, not really searching for anything in particular when he recognizes something that takes him by surprise. It’s a small strawberry-kiwi-blueberry tart with yellow cream that he hasn’t seen in years- something only his mother used to treat him to. When she disappeared, he thought the delightful treat’s origins had been lost along with her. Who knew that it had come from this particular bakery? No amount of luck could create this kind of coincidence, not for someone like him anyway. It just had to be fate; he could feel it. Quickly grabbing a couple, he brings it up to the counter and takes out his wallet from his back pocket. 

Blue. A shockingly familiar blue that’s been haunting his dreams. That’s what he sees when he looks up to offer his money. It almost makes him drop everything, but he quickly recomposes himself and offers an awkward, apologetic smile for staring.

“My, my, if I didn’t know any better, it’s almost as if you saw a ghost. Your soulmate, perhaps?,” the woman at the register jokes. “Of course, I’ve already met my husband, Tom, so that can’t be right!” She playfully laughs at Adrien’s sudden stiffness and awkwardness before packing the goodies into a small, brown box lined with a doily. Then, she looks at him straight in the eyes, her gaze piercing and seemingly all-knowing. 

“Unless... Adrien Agreste’s soul has a soft spot for my daughter’s handmade treats,” she says, glancing at his purchase on the counter. Realization strikes him and he immediately searches the woman’s eyes for the truth. Only, it backfires and Marinette’s lively azure eyes seemingly appear before him, causing his ears to slightly redden at the memory.

“And from the looks of it, it has a soft spot for her eyes too.” Oops, she hit the nail on the head. As Adrien exists the bakery with his goodies, one could only wonder if his cheeks had been dusted with a scarlet red powder somehow.

He heads for the nearest alleyway and wakes his kwami up from its deep slumber. “Hey Plagg, I’ll go to the store and buy you some cheese if you’ll let me transform into Chat Noir for a little bit.”

No response. Then, black figure zooms out of his shirt pocket, excitedly cheering “Did someone say cheese?”

\---

Up on a familiar rooftop overlooking a familiar city, Chat Noir sits, slowly savoring a familiar fruit tart as he enjoys the overhead view. There’s no signs of an akuma anywhere; the city is at peace and so is he. Looking up at the vast sky laid out above him, he smiles at the color that fills him with so much joy.

_Hey, Marinette? Thanks, for making my life so sweet._


End file.
